I Kissed A Girl
by Miyuki Kamaru
Summary: Sasuke has go to Germany for a week. Naruto can't be alone so he invites Sakura to stay at his house to be with him. Title says it all. Mention SasuNaru/ NaruSaku


**Second oneshot posted, yay!!! I actually liked the oneshot a bit lol It was pretty fun to write. Not like all other stories aren't. I actually got really dizzy in the middle because it's 1:53 a.m. and I just finished. I'm so pissed at myself for staying up late! But then again, I wasn't tired two hours ago!**

**Warning: This does have a little NaruSaku. If you don't like that, please don't read and flame. I HATE that...**

**Inspiration: I was listening to I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry and I had this strange urge to write a oneshot lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the song I Kissed A Girl  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Naruto, I have to leave for Germany in a few hours. Are you going to be ok alone for about a week?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the doorframe. The raven knew that if the blonde was left alone for a few days, he would have a panic attack and go crazy. He never wanted to leave him, but he and Itachi had business to do down in Germany. He couldn't say no.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Naruto lied. He was trying to get his hair flat, but all his efforts proved futile. Sasuke smirked at what Naruto had said. They both knew the smaller boy would have to have someone spend the entire week with him, no matter what he said. Sasuke walked behind the blonde and hugged him. Naruto hugged back the best he could and blushed.

Sasuke spun him around in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. Naruto giggled as they pulled away. He squeezed the raven tightly, never wanting to let him go. He knew he had to though. That's what annoyed the boy even more. He hated when Sasuke HAD to leave compared to when Naruto and Sasuke both agreed to leave. Even when they agreed to leave, it was only for a few hours at most.

"I'm really going to miss you, ya know." Naruto breathed. Sasuke nodded a bit and kissed him again. Naruto sighed and Sasuke brushed the hair out of his lover's eyes.

"I know. I'll miss you too. I wish I didn't have to go, but if I don't, Itachi will kill me." Sasuke reminded the younger boy. This time, it was Naruto's turn to nod. Sasuke hugged him one last time before heading out to the living room. Naruto followed behind, dreading the moment they actually had to say goodbye.

Sasuke grabbed his suitcases and his car keys. Naruto didn't look at him; he knew he was tearing up. Sasuke dropped everything and walked over to the small boy. He passionately kissed the tan boy, not wanting to separate. Sasuke finally pulled away and pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that. I'll call every few hours so you don't get too lonely alright?" Sasuke asked, brushing the hair out of Naruto's eyes again. Naruto nodded and smiled up at the pale boy. Sasuke kissed him one last time. He looked at the tan boy and wiped tears that were falling from his eyes. "Goodbye." Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded.

"Bye." Was all Naruto managed to say. Sasuke walked out of the house, leaving the tan boy alone. Naruto shuttered then dropped into a heap. He hated when they said goodbye. Naruto felt like they would never see each other again. Naruto started to have a panic attack. What if the plane crashed? What if someone high jacked it? What if, while in Germany, someone drops a bomb? What if they're in war currently? Naruto couldn't breath.

Sasuke drove off, hating himself for leaving Naruto alone. He hoped the boy was still alive when he got back. He would kill his brother if he wasn't. Sasuke kept driving, trying to forget everything and focus on getting back. He knew that the flight was around thirteen hours from Miami, but he would call Naruto as soon as he got on the plane. Hell, he'd probably be talking to the blonde the whole week.

Naruto picked himself up off the ground; he hated having panic attacks like that with no one around. No worries, he could always rely on Sakura. Naruto picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number. He started to panic when it rang three times, but by the fourth ring, Sakura picked up.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Sakura, can you come stay with me for the week?" Naruto asked. He could hear Sakura scoffing through the phone. He just rolled his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see it.

"Why Naruto?" She asked. Naruto sighed and told her the whole story. Sakura was silent for a second. She knew Naruto had panic attacks and she didn't want her friend to go crazy while his lover was gone. She had no other choice. "Fine Naruto. Be over in an hour." Sakura said, and with that, she hung the phone up.

Naruto placed the phone on the receiver and sat down on the couch. He decided to turn on the TV while he waited for Sakura. He was watching some stupid cartoon for about an hour when he heard the doorbell ring. Naruto got up and raced to the door. He flung it open to see Sakura standing there, looking exhausted. Naruto threw his arms around her neck and brought her into a big embrace.

"Whoa, hold it Naruto. If I'm going to stay, there's one little rule, don't attack me." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded and backed off. He stepped to the side to let Sakura into the house. He was so happy that she was finally here. Sakura knew where to put her stuff. Surprisingly enough, Sakura had to come over about once a month. Stupid Sasuke working for a famous company.

"Hey Sakura, you want some lunch??" Naruto asked. Sakura came down the stairs and nodded. Naruto ran into the kitchen. Sakura followed behind. Sakura looked over his shoulder to see what he was making. Ramen, of course.

"Naruto, can you make something besides ramen??" Sakura questioned. Naruto shook his head. Sakura sighed. She walked over to the fridge and pulled a few ingredients out. Naruto gave her a questioning look, but she just ignored him. She got out a knife and started cutting up fish. She found some left over sticky rice from yesterday, so she used that.

"Making sushi?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded, cutting through the tuna. Naruto rolled his eyes and put the finishing touches on his ramen. Naruto brought the bowl up to his mouth and slurped his noodles. "Yummy! This gets better every time I eat it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura shook her head and finished with the sushi.

"There, PEOPLE FOOD." She said. She set the plate on the table, pulled out a pair of chopsticks and a smaller plate, and grabbed a piece of sushi. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and prepared to devour the bowl and all its contents in it. Sakura, of course, acted more proper at the table. She ate small amounts and chewed her food. Naruto, like always, ate his noodles whole. Sakura was baffled that Naruto could even taste them.

Naruto looked up at Sakura after he finished his ramen. There was a sort of pleading look in his face and Sakura rolled his eyes and pushed the sushi plate closer to Naruto. Instantly, Naruto's eyes glistened and he grabbed a piece of sushi. He ate it all in one bite, not even taking the time to chew properly. Sakura wondered how Sasuke put up with this.

Naruto and Sakura finished and Naruto cleared the table. Sakura grabbed a wine cooler out of their fridge and went to watch TV, seeing as there was nothing else to do. Naruto also grabbed a wine cooler and quickly joined her. She was watching The Notebook when Naruto sat down. His eyes lighted up when he realized what she was watching. Sakura just giggled a bit.

"What?!" Naruto asked. Sakura waved her hand in the air, as to push the question away. The romantic part was coming up soon. Naruto instinctively moved closer to Sakura and placed his arm around her. She thought he was just being casual, like what friends do, so she didn't make much of it. The kissing scene appeared and both Naruto and Sakura leaned closer to each other, ready to kiss. Naruto's lips were pushed against Sakura's. He attempted to stick his tongue in her mouth when she pulled away, gasping.

"Naruto, what did we just do?" She asked, hands to her mouth. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to freak out. Sakura calmed him down enough to talk him through everything. "This was all an accident. Ready, repeat after me, an accident." Sakura repeated.

"An accident." Naruto said. She let out a relieved sigh. "I didn't mean to kiss you really Sakura, it's just that. . ." Sakura placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. She shook her head, got up, and walked to her bedroom. Naruto sat there, smiling. He didn't know why he was, he just knew he was happy.

This was his first time ever kissing anyone besides Sasuke. It was his first time kissing a girl. Her lips were so soft. He swore he could taste cherry chap stick on her lips. Her lips, he remembered were bright red. He knew this was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. But he also knew the kiss was so right. It was just an innocent kiss right? Nothings going to come of it.

******************** 6 Days Later******************

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto screamed, leaping into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smiled as he caught the boy, he felt right at home. He watched as Sakura walked out of the house, suitcase in hand. She saw Sasuke looking at her; she blushed, waved, and then walked off. Sasuke didn't think much of this. He set his lover down on the ground.

"I'm glad you missed me so much. Did you and Sakura have fun?" Sasuke asked. He watched as the boy jumped up and down, clapping his hands a bit. Sasuke knew that Naruto had something to tell him. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and listened to what the boy had to say.

"Sasuke, you're my boyfriend and I love you. With that said, don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you. Sakura and I were watching The Notebook the other day and well…. We were sorta drinking and we kissed." Naruto confessed. Sasuke's jaw dropped. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere else ever.

"Why?! We're dating and you decide to kiss a GIRL?! Was it enjoyable for you?!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto didn't flinch. Actually, he was smiling. "What's so funny about all this?!" Sasuke asked, still fuming.

"I didn't have any feeling what-so-ever! That kiss, it meant something to me. It meant that I'll never love anyone except you! Aren't you happy?!" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds then, out of nowhere, jumped the poor blonde. He kissed his lips hungrily and smiled.

"Get inside." Sasuke demanded. Naruto happily complied. Sasuke chased Naruto into the house. That night, Sasuke and Naruto had the wildest sex they've had ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**See, it wasnt too bad, was it?! I quite enjoyed it myself! Please review this! Please! And I just wanna get one thing clear: If you write a negative review, please PLEASE don't be a bitch about it. I will find a way to bash you and I will contact you back and be a bitch to you too. REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE! Aio!**

**Yasuragi: ~Mackerz**


End file.
